the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3
Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 3 is the third significant story in the Guardians stories, taking place on June 21st, 2015, on various planets including Ego and Spartax, the story involves Peter Quill finding out what his bloodline truly is while also stopping the long-awaited war between the Spartax Militia and Ego. Background Characters (and teams) Guardians of the Galaxy Ego, the Living Planet Spartax vol. 3 The Living Planet Crashing into the Unknown Peter Quill and the Guardians are flying inside the Milano as they fire upon Raider Ships whilst "For Whom the Bell Tolls" plays, the Milano takes some damage as the battle comes to a close and they land on the nearest planet, the Milano crashes into a small lake and sinks a bit. As they exit, Peter jumps back in swimming for a mysterious box, he almost drowns getting it but thanks to Adam Warlock he is grabbed on the wrist and flown out, his box isn't damaged but is wet. They then, on the shoreline, plan-out what to do, Richard takes the lead saying they should walk because they should surely find something. Searching for Life Minutes turn to hours and the group ends up stranded in a clear passing, most of the members are basically dying of heatstroke as the planet is extremely hot. They continue moving to a hill and upon reaching it they spot a camp not so far away. Camping for the Night They discover skeletons and stale food, Adam moves the skeletons feeling nothing for them but Drax has a bit of feeling as the skeletons size makes it seem like they we're a family, they decide to camp at the area for the night as a campfire was already set up and the night was so cold. During their sleep the ground begins to move and the sand begins to bring them back into the jungle towards somewhere unknown, Gamora wakes up and they begin to hug the tents and trees trying not to fall into the abyss they are being brought to, only Gamora, Groot, Adam, and Howard the Duck stay out of the abyss. Inside the Skull of a Celestial Meeting Ego Upon landing Adam quickly flies down checking on them but they are fine, Adam tells them that he's finally figured out what the planet is and it's an old forgotten dead celestial's head, similar to Knowhere. A old jacketted man then lands moments later, the group stays defensive as this is a new planet but he explains himself to be the celestial of the planet but in a smaller miniature form a bit taller then the heroes, he answers some questions but ends it saying there isn't time for any of it and gets close to Peter trying to tell him something but something comes. Fighting Ego The Milano flies down with the heroes from the outside of Ego firing at them, Ego saves the others but is badly damaged and angry, the heroes quickly enter the Milano and then it's starting to get attacked. Giant arms begin to form attacking the Milano and Howard and Rocket deal with them to the best of their abilities using the milano's defenses while Nova and Adam use their abilities to. Peter exits and enters a mountain attacking the brain of Ego while Adam and Nova defend him. Leaving Ego In defense Ego begins to spit the heroes out, at first it doesn't work but the second time they are shot far out of Ego saving himself. Drifting through Space Due to their interaction with the celestial Ego, the Milano was now in poor condition and the heroes needed to find a planet to stay on whilst repairs are done. Finding the planet is hard, they remain in their traditional costumes during the trip however. Time on Spartax Rocket Raccoon and Howard the Duck get into some arguments and with everything going on Gamora exits to go pilot the ship, whilst doing so she finds a planet landing there only to be greeted with harsh security. The planet is Spartax, and while it is a good planet, their officers are quite brutal. And when they enter the local hangar it's shown that they are, however one argument catches the attention of Quill. It's another terran, he's getting aggressive with the guards and they aim at him but Quill defuses the situation saying Flag is with the Guardians, they then exit together in the Milano flying out. Meeting Jack Flag While on the ship flying through Spartax to a repair shop Flag introduces himself and to thank the Guardians for helping him he says that they can stay at his apartment on Spartax for the night. Upon landing and entering Flag's floor they can hear BAD by Michael Jackson loudly playing, Flag forgot to stop his music, Quill notices this and applauds him for his choice of music. When they enter a hologram appears telling Flag that he needs to meet King J'Son tomorrow at his palace or will receive a fine. Ashamed, he turns the hologram off and puts on his playlist which includes songs like We are the Champions, Southern Nights, and I Wanna Dance with Somebody. Rocket then enters saying they need more time to repair and they all quickly go to sleep in his apartment, Howard and Flag switch places (Howard taking Jack's bed) because Howard gives him a large amount of credits for it. J'Son's Palace The next morning some of the Guardians are present in J'Son's Office while Jack and J'Son talk, due to Jack's constant attitude towards authorities and actions he's being fined twenty million credits or jailtime or even death. When finishing a song of J'Son's accidentally starts which is Ooh Child by The Five Stairsteps, a favorite of Quills. They begin to talk while J'Son tries to throw them out of his royal office, and J'Son and Peter realize that they are related, J'Son is his father. The Guardians leave and J'Son and Peter spend some quality time, when J'Son finds out his beloved Meredith passed away to cancer and that Peter only was on Spartax because of a battle with Ego, J'Son reveals the unsettling truth. While on Earth, the Spartans we're at war with Ego and J'Son was busy spending time with his wife Meredith, Ego came to Earth in a small human form and used his abilities to implant his DNA in Meredith knowing this would kill J'Son. She was revealed to be pregnant weeks later and the chance of it being J'Sons is equal to it being Egos. Defeating the Living Planet Planning Quill's time with his father is cut short with Ego's arrival, his plan is to destroy Spartax and steal Quill back to use as an infinite power source. J'Son, Jack Flag, and the Guardians meet up on the Milano and fly towards Ego planning their attack and how to kill him, Rocket is assigned with building a bomb to plant on Ego's brain. The Milano flies into Ego through his mouth and the heroes battle an army of small Ego's while characters Adam Warlock, J'Son, and Groot protect Rocket while he builds the bomb. Ego mocks them and J'Son as the battle goes on and J'Son pilots the Milano. Making the Bomb Quill enters the mountain the brain is in but begins to get choked by Ego, J'Son gives the Milano to Howard and saves his son then plants the bomb himself, however whilst doing so he is impaled by Ego. Killing Ego Quill desperately tries to save his father J'Son who tells him he loves him whether he is his boy or not, then J'Son shoots Quill's Aero-Rig causing it to malfunction sending him up, Howard sees Quill falling and picks him up using the Milano and they escape. J'Son dies with Ego. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Star-Lord Stories Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Stories Category:Howard the Duck Stories Category:Rocket and Groot Stories Category:Rocket Racoon Stories Category:Nova Corps Stories Category:Ego Stories Category:J'Son Stories Category:Spartaxian Militia Stories Category:Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 3 Category:Jack Flag Stories